


The downfalls to brilliance

by GhostZone



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon Autistic Character, Caring Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid - Freeform, Drabble, Echolalia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moreid, Neurodiversity, Protective Derek Morgan, Self-Injurious Stimming, Sensory Overload, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Drabble, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer isn’t having a good time, Stimming, and he gets one, but that’s okay because Derek is there, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostZone/pseuds/GhostZone
Summary: Spencer Reid has autism.Spencer Reid works for the BAU.Normally, these things are not related.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	The downfalls to brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Cw for stimming and sensory overload.   
> Please keep in mind the author has sensory processing issues and this is their own experience of sensory overload. That being said, if you find something inaccurate or upsetting, criticism is always welcome.

Derek Morgan watched curiously as Reid alternated between writing with his pen, to dropping it on his desk and lightly hitting his palm against a closed fist. Then he watched as Reid picked up his pen once more and resumed writing, his grip tighter and tighter and his writing more frantic until he lifted his hand and dropped the pen like it burned him. He clasped his hands together, scratching at his palms profusely while slightly rocking back and forth.

Morgan seldom saw Reid like this, he usually...masked was the term Hotch had used once. Reid didn’t like to show what he viewed as the abnormalities of his brilliant mind.

Morgan's brain volunteered the thought that Reid was currently too distraught to be conscious of his surroundings, his eyes seemed glazed over, like he was somewhere else inside his head.

A nearly inaudible whine of frustration and pain snapped Morgan out of his thoughts, bringing his attention to the genius, who was rocking more intently now, and digging his nails into the soft skin of his palms.

Derek got up, quietly walking over to where Reid was sitting at his desk.

“Pretty boy?”

Spencer's head snapped up as if Morgan had just screamed in his ear.

“Kid, what’s wrong?”

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Reid repeated him. Derek had heard him do this before, his face turning a shade of deep red after, always mumbling an embarrassed apology.

He watched as Spencer resumed hitting his palm against his fist, this time much harsher.

“Hurts, doesn't feel right.” He could hear the agitation in Spencer's voice, and it only made him more worried.

“What hurts, Reid?”

Spencer didn’t speak, just replied by beating his fist into his palm twice as hard. Derek looked down at his hands quizzically, before quickly noticing how dry and irritated the skin was; no doubt from the frequent, incessant washing. 

He knew Spencer had problems with texture, he found out the hard way after witnessing him go into a full blown panic attack over the way his shirt rubbed against his neck, but he didn’t know the boy could fall victim to his own body in the same way. 

Derek walked quickly over to JJ’s desk where she kept a small bottle of hand lotion sitting atop of it, and brought it back to Spencer.

“Can we try this, pretty boy? It might help.”

“It might help,” Spencer repeated him again, hesitating for a moment before harshly straightening his arms out and offering them to Derek.

Derek took one hand, carefully unballing the fist, taking the lotion and gently spreading it all over his hand, repeating the process with the other. He lifted both of them and blew on Spencer's palms experimentally, like he’d seen the younger agent do to himself on several occasions.

Reid let out a pleased sigh, and Morgan continued until he saw tension ease Spencer's body before he let his head fall on Derek's shoulder. He brought a hand up to lightly tread through Reid’s hair, smiling when he let out a soft hum of content.

They stayed that way for a while, until Derek heard Spencer whisper a small ‘thank you’ into the crook of his neck.

But Spencer didn’t need to thank him, Derek would do anything to make his pretty boy happy.


End file.
